A World Without Corey Riffin
by Stinkfly3
Summary: After the events of Six Strings of Evil, Corey feels so guilty about flooding Peaceville, he wishes he never existed. So what happens when an angel takes him to an alternate world where he truly never existed?
1. Aftermath

**A/N: The following Grojband fanfic is based on the classic film It's a Wonderful Life. I did NOT rip off It Is a Wonderful Band by Superkamiguru100. It has a completely different premise and it does not take place during the holidays. It actually explains the long hiatus that's currently going on with the show.**

* * *

Corey stood in the middle of Peaceville in despair. What was once a wonderful town had become waterlogged and in ruins. Why, you may ask? Because the town dam collapsed, flooding all of Peaceville. While the water was successfully drained out, there was still some repairs that needed to be made.

The worst part was that it was all Corey's fault. If he wasn't so desperate to find a new guitar at a low price, he wouldn't have bought a shape-shifting instrument that was bent on destroying the world just to get rid of all the music sources that existed. Corey tried to stop it, but the song he performed was enough to destroy the dam.

So here he was, looking at what was left of his hometown. Loose trees crashed into buildings, houses were ripped from the ground, lakes were filled with debris, and it all looked like the leftovers of a powerful hurricane. Everyone started to take part in cleaning things up, trying to restore their town.

But not Corey. The last time he saw his friends was when he was saying his usual farewell to the magic TV people from that invisible alternate world. He refused to speak to any of them, feeling upset with what happened. Trina also seemed to vanish. Not even Mina knew what happened to her.

Looking at his home, Corey took off his beanie, locks of blue hair covering his tear-filled eyes. _"This is all my fault,"_ he thought. _"If dad didn't force me and Trina to go to the surface world, none of this would happen!"_ With that thought in mind, Corey thought about everyone he met in the past seven years. What if their lives were better without him? If he wasn't around, everyone wouldn't have to deal with cleaning up after the flood.

Gazing at the sky, Corey tightly closed his eyes, feeling tears dripping onto his cheeks. "I wish I never existed," he whispered.

"Why?"

Corey opened his eyes. "Hello?" he called out, startled by the voice. "Who's there?"

"That would be me."

Corey was surprised to see a girl standing next to him. She was a brunette and she wore a golden gown. He blinked, recognizing the girl. "Belle?" he asked, putting his beanie back on. "How are you existing? I thought you were fictional!"

"I'm not Belle," the girl said. "I'm a guardian angel. I just happen to look like Belle because you admire her for her brains, and I wish to offer you some smart advice."

"Guardian angel?" Corey repeated. He shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that. You angels think you can do anything you want to torment beings like me, but you're not getting me to crack. How do I know you're not making this up?"

"Because your grandfather sent me down here to help you," the angel answered.

Corey relaxed a bit. "Grandpa?" he asked. "I thought he was still mad at dad for that rejected promotion."

"He is," the angel answered. "But he still loves you and Trina. So here I am, trying to tell you the world needs you."

"How come?" Corey asked. "Look at what happened to the town! It's my fault the dam broke!"

"Okay," the angel said with a shrug. "Then I better show you why you're important." She raised a hand in front of her, and the town changed right before Corey's eyes. The water damage vanished and was replaced with broken buildings. The sky turned dark, storm clouds blocking all traces of sunlight. Green slimed appeared on the roads, while broken cars were suddenly covered in flames.

"What did you do?" Corey asked.

"Easy," the angel explained. "I sent you to an alternate version of Peaceville."

"So how did it end up like this?" Corey asked.

"I'll answer that with a question of my own," the angel said. "Tell me, Corey. What happens when a human woman gives birth to a demon child?"

"She has a high chance of dying," Corey recalled. "Giving birth to a baby demon takes a lot of energy, so she doesn't usually survive."

"Yet your mother gave birth to two demon children," the angel said. "First Trina, then you. Her survival was the greatest miracle in the Underworld. But what would happen if she didn't survive?"

"What do you mean?" Corey asked in response.

"This is a world where your mother died while she gave birth to Trina," the angel explained. "So technically, you never existed. Your father still wanted Trina to go to the surface world, so she did. But without someone telling her how she could control her powers, she grew up scared and alone in a strange and unfamiliar world." She gestured her arm to the town. "She did this damage because of her uncontrollable powers."

"But is she happy?" Corey asked.

"I will let you see for yourself," the angel said. "Come with me, and I will show you what has happened to your older sister."

* * *

**A/N: Yes folks, I believe Neptoon Studios isn't letting us see more episodes of Grojband because almost all of the characters are still trying to rebuild Peaceville from the flood that occurred at the end of Six Strings of Evil. After all, it takes a pretty long time to fix that.**


	2. Perfect Lives?

The angel led Corey to his home. To his surprise, it was surrounded by a plastic dome with a small door on the side. "Trina is right inside," the angel said. "She has never left the house in years."

"Because of her powers?" Corey asked. "It can't be that bad."

"I'll let you be the judge of that," the angel said.

* * *

In the Riffin household, the angel showed Corey where Trina was. The older demon hybrid was in the living room with her feet tightly shackled to the ground, forcing her to sit on the couch. She was skeleton-thin and pale, a look of pure sorrow etched on her face. Her pink hair was slightly longer and messy, a sign she never took care of it. Her body was covered in some kind of white cloth, and all she could move were her arms.

"Trina?" Corey asked in horror.

"The poor girl had to place herself under house arrest thinking it would save the town from her powers," the angel explained. "But every day, people would visit her from time to time for some company. They would feed her and maybe chat with her to ease her pain." Footsteps were heard. "And it looks like you get to see some of those visitors."

Mina and Nick Mallory entered and approached the hybrid. "Trina?" Mina asked. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Trina answered, her voice a dry whisper. "Haven't seen either of you in a while."

"Nick Mallory and Bernadette Beff feel bad for Trina Riffin," Nick Mallory said.

"Bernadette?" Corey repeated. "Does this mean-?"

"That without you, Trina wouldn't have a reason to steal her soul?" the angel stated. "But she ended up becoming friends with Trina anyway."

"What do you have planned for today?" Trina asked.

"We brought some food for you," Bernadette said, taking out an opened bag of M&M's and putting it in Trina's hand. "All of your friends know how much you like chocolate."

Trina ate a small handful of M&M's, wanting the meal to last for a while. "Thanks Bernadette," she said. "How are things going with Rick from the school science club?"

"He asked me to tonight's school dance during lunch today," Bernadette recalled. "Then he asked me if you wanted to go as well."

"I wish I could," Trina said, gesturing to the shackles around her ankles. "It's better for the town if I stay here."

"Nick Mallory doesn't believe you caused the town disasters," Nick Mallory defended, putting his hand on her cheek. "Peaceville is just going through some strange weather patterns."

"He's right," Bernadette agreed. "All of your friends think it's because of global warming. You're the innocent one."

Trina smiled as tears dripped from her eyes. "Thanks you guys," she said. "I'm so glad to have you both as my friends."

As the three embraced in a group hug, Corey couldn't help but smile. "Trina was always trying to get Nick Mallory's attention," he recalled. "Guess without me, she finally gets that wish."

"That's all you're getting from this?" the angel asked. "Your sister is upset that she's going to miss tonight's school dance!"

"But Bernadette and Nick Mallory aren't forced to be her friends," Corey insisted. "They genuinely like her. I bet the others are also fine without me."

"I wouldn't say that," the angel said.

* * *

The angel brought Corey to the Peaceville Elementary High School. It looked completely different than what Corey remembered. The windows were covered in metal and the whole building was covered in a thin layer of green slime. "Let me guess," Corey said. "Trina did this."

"The Peaceville school system created Unexpected Weather Drills in case Trina had an emotional release," the angel explained. "Aside from her friends, everyone thinks she's some kind of witch. During a drill, all students are required to stay inside until things are cleared up."

"So what about my friends?" Corey asked. "Are they fine?"

"You'll have to see for yourself," the angel said, leading Corey to the lunchroom.

* * *

Corey saw Kin and Kon sitting at a table. They looks normal, but their faces showed genuine sorrow. "Where's Laney?" Corey asked. "Shouldn't be sitting with them?"

"Not really," the angel said. "Without you, Kin and Kon never made any real friends. Everyone at school calls them weird Tenacious D-obsessed geeks. They never even learned about their own musical talents."

"Another day, huh Kon?" Kin asked.

"Seems like it," Kon agreed. "I heard tonight's the big dance."

"So have I," Kin said. "I hope the witch doesn't ruin things with another weather spell."

"She hasn't been casting weather spells lately," Kon pointed out. "Maybe she's starting to calm down."

As if on cue, a heavy rainstorm appeared outside. "Or maybe not," Kon said as the outside doors were locked and an announcement was heard over the loudspeakers.

**"We are having an Unexpected Weather problem. Please remain indoors until the witch's spell is completed. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."**

Two girls, Kate and Allie, walked by Kin and Kon's table scared. "I hate it when the witch gets upset," Kate said.

"Maybe another blood sacrifice will please her," Allie said.

Kin noticed the girls. "Do you want to sit with us?" he asked.

A second later, Kate and Allie sat next to Kin and Kon. "Aren't you two those former conjoined twins?" Allie asked.

"We sure are," Kon said, lifting up his shirt to show his back nipples. Kin also lifted his shirt, revealing his nipple-less chest. "We have the scars to prove it," Kin said.

"That's so cool!" Kate squealed. "I'm Kate, and this is Allie."

"We love crazy birthmarks!" Allie said.

The twins put their shirts back on. "So you're not creeped out?" Kon asked.

"Why would we?" Allie asked. "You two are the sanest people we ever met."

As the four kids learned more about each other, Corey liked what he saw. "Guess even without me, Kin and Kon would have still met Kate and Allie."

"Seriously?!" the angel asked, not pleased with Corey's reactions. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm an optimist," Corey explained. "I always see the happier side of things."

"So you're not worried about Laney?" the angel asked.

"She's probably fine," Corey said. "I bet she's dating some handsome chess club guy and her life is perfect."

"Okay," the girl said, escorting Corey to outside the cafeteria. "Try to keep that in mind when I show you what really happened to Laney."


	3. If Laney Never Met Corey

Out in the hallway, the angel showed Corey four kids. "Those are The Newmans," he said. "They don't look different."

"You're right," the angel said. "They didn't need you to form a band. But that's not what I wanted to show you. Look closer."

Upon closer inspection, Corey saw The Newmans were bullying a girl. "What's the matter, you freak?" Carrie asked. "Can't you talk?"

"Oh look," Lenny said, repeatedly flipping a yellow token. "I think she's trying to say something."

The girl's mouth was open, but she couldn't talk. "I guess not," Kim said as the girl closed her mouth.

"What a weirdo," Konnie said, slapping the girl's cheek. "Doesn't even know how to talk."

"Newmans, that's enough," Carrie said. "We better get to class. After all, we can deal with her later." Then she walked off with her friends as they laughed.

When The Newmans were gone, Corey couldn't believe what he saw. That girl was Laney! She looked the same, but her hair was much longer and there were scars all over her body. She didn't get up from the floor, her face looking like she was silently crying. He wasn't sure if she was wearing her usual makeup, or she had two black eyes.

"Laney?" Corey asked, his face quickly changing from curious to sad. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember?" the angel asked in response. "She was mute and shy when you first met her, and she was The Newmans' primary target. It was your willingness to be her friend that changed her. But without you, she would have still been mute and shy, all while still being bullied by Carrie's little group of friends."

"When will it stop?" Corey asked. "It has to stop some time."

"It will," the angel said. "Only when her heart stops beating."

Corey was startled to hear that. From what the angel said, The Newmans will continue to pick on Laney _until they kill her_. Kneeling next to crying girl, he reached for her hand...but it went though her. He tried again, but with the same result. "What's going on?!" he asked, looking at his hand.

"This is a world where you don't exist," the angel said. "You can see them, but they can't see you."

That did it for Corey. Tears poured from his eyes, and they weren't going to stop any time soon. "Fix this!" he demanded.

"Are you sure?" the angel asked. "You seemed so happy when you saw the others. Why change their better lives for this one?"

Corey got up, still crying. "Because I love Laney Penn," he said in between pained sobs. "She's the only sane human up on the surface world. She's kind, gentle, brave, adventurous, and the best friend I ever had. I would do anything for her." He looked at Laney again. "And I mean _anything_."

"Well, I can make you visible in this world," the angel said. "But that would create an unstable balance between the two worlds."

Corey grabbed the angel's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. **"I don't care what happens,"** he snarled. **"I have to help my Lanes."**

"B-But..." the angel stammered.

**"Do you remember who my father is?"** Corey asked, his eyes sparking with pale blue electricity.

"Okay, I'll do it!" the angel yelped. "But I'll have to change your body!"

"Good," Corey said, letting go of the angel as his powers faded.

And so, the angel made Corey visible in the alternate world. Upon doing so, his whole body changed. His skin became paler and he became skinnier. His outfit changed a well, morphing into a red hoodie, dark red jeans, and black boots. Lastly, his hair completely changed, becoming deep red with longer bangs covering his right eye. (A/N: Think back to his very first design from the first Grojband picture.)

"Now everyone in this world can see you," the angel said. "I'll leave you alone for now, but when you wish to go back to your home world, let me know." Then she vanished.

Corey kneeled next to Laney, who was still crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Laney looked up, dried tears on her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't say a word. "Don't worry," Corey said soothingly, brushing her hair out of her face. "My name is Tre Trippen, and I want to help you."

Laney looked away, her hair covering her face once more. "I'm serious," Corey said, cupping her face so she was looking at him. "Let me be your friend."

Laney muttered something, still sad. "Trust me," Corey said. He stood up, helping Laney get back on her feet. "I can help."

Corey looked at Laney, seeing the sadness in her partially-hidden face. "Start by telling me your name," Corey said.

Laney muttered something, but it sounded like she was saying her name. "Laney Penn, right?" Corey asked, making Laney nod in response. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he said.

Laney didn't smile at that, but she noticed her hand was in his own. "Come on," Corey said. "I'll help you get to class."


End file.
